


These Boots Were Made for Walkin

by aliziranCrimson



Series: pastel frens [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, Shoe Kink, Stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: V buys James a very expensive pair of shoes. James shows his appreciation.





	These Boots Were Made for Walkin

**Author's Note:**

> hey bet you didnt know this about me but i have a shoe kink. and like, specifically Louboutin's. i did a lot of research about these shoes.
> 
> also this is an AU where V is a contract killer and James is a prostitute, and both have a drug problem. im going to stick this in the pastel frens series even though its not from the canon timeline and Dean and Reyn arent in it. this was written before that ship was a thing. they come in later but rn theyre not in it.

They look like trouble when they walk into the little boutique. One of them is fair and blonde, curls framing an angelic face. He is dressed well; designer shorts, semi sheer blouse, nylon stockings, mink coat, strappy little heels. He certainly fits in at their establishment, but his… _profession_ is clear.

The other? The other has long dark hair and looks like he would be more at home in a grungy dive bar. Greasy tanktop, leather jacket, gaudy skull belt buckle, combat boots. The sales rep’s lip curls in disgust, but he hides it as he approaches the pair. Better to be cordial, lest they make a scene when they’re asked to leave.

“May I help you?” he asks, smile strained. It is clear the dark haired one is high, possibly the blonde one too, on god knows what.

“Just looking for now,” the dark haired one says as the blonde starts looking at the women’s heels. He is just about to touch a very expensive pair of Louboutins when the sales rep stops him.

“I’m sorry, but this is a very exclusive boutique. I’m sure there are better places for you to shop,” the sales rep says, as gently as possible.

“Excuse me?” the dark haired one asks.

“I think it would be best if the two of you left, I assure you there’s nothing here you can afford,” the sales rep says, hoping that would deter them.

The dark haired one looks offended for a moment, then looks to his companion, “Baby?”

Without speaking the blonde reaches into his purse, pulling out a fat bankroll of hundred dollar bills. There is easily ten grand in his hand, and although the sales rep just knows the money is filthy, he can’t turn away someone who can casually flash that kind of money.

“I’m very sorry, sir, I seem to have been misinformed. Do you need any assistance, Mr….?” the sales rep asks.

“V, just V,” the dark haired one says, then gestures to his blonde companion. “This is James, and I believe he is admiring those heels.”

“Of course, you have a good eye, Mr. James,” the sales rep says. “From the latest Louboutin line, the NVPS, or New Very Prive Spikes.”

James picks up the shoe in question as the sales rep continues.

“Black patent leather, 120mm spike heel, signature silver spikes and red sole,” he says.

“Can I try them on?” James asks.

“Of course, what size?” the sales rep asks.

“Ten in women’s,” he says, then places the shoe back on the display.

“I’ll get them,” the sales rep says, then disappears into the back. He retrieves the correct size, then returns to find the pair lounging on one of the sofas in the boutique. “Here they are.”

James takes the shoebox, removing his strappy heels before putting on the Louboutins. He stands, taking a few steps and spinning experimentally. V gives a little hum of appreciation.

“How much?” he asks.

“One thousand,” the sales rep says. James seems to look to V for approval.

“If you want them, they’re yours, Baby,” V says lovingly.

James smiles, “I love them! I can really have them, Daddy?”

“Anything for you, Baby Boy,” V says. The sales rep chooses to ignore their exchange of pet names.

“Shall I ring them up for you?” he asks.

“Can I wear them out?” James asks.

“Of course,” the sales rep says, packing James’ strappy heels into the box and taking it to the counter. V follows him to the counter while James continues to look at the Louboutins, this time eyeing a pair of boots. “Anything else for you?”

V looks to James, but the boy shakes his head, “No, just these.”

The sales rep rings up the shoes as James wanders back to the counter. He hands V the stack of hundreds, letting V count out a thousand dollars to give to the sales rep before the boy tucks the stack back into his purse. The sales rep puts his shoebox into a bag, handing it to V.

“Thank you for your purchase, and again, sorry for the misunderstanding,” the sales rep says.

“We’re used to it,” V says, taking the bag. The pair walks out, hand and hand, and the sales rep breathes a sigh of relief.

It is a relatively short walk back to their apartment, James’ new heels clicking against the sidewalk. As soon as they get back, James makes his way to the bedroom while V gets a beer. He is halfway through it when James emerges from the bedroom, wearing nothing but his garter belt, stockings, and new heels.

V lets out a wolf whistle, “A grand well spent.”

“I really like them, Daddy, thank you for buying them for me,” James says as he stalks forward.

“Why don’t you show me how thankful you are,” V says. James sits down on the coffee table, legs crossed. V leans forward to touch James’ thigh, but James smacks his hand away. He uncrosses his legs to plant one foot against V’s chest, pushing him back against the couch.

“Patience, Daddy,” James says.

“Baby you know patience ain’t my strong suit,” V says, lifting James’ leg to press kisses along the inside. “Especially when it comes to you.”

James takes his leg back from V, choosing to stand in front of V. That puts his cock at eye level for V, and he wants nothing more than to run his tongue over it. His hands go to grip James’ hips, but he is smacked away again.

“Come on, don’t tease me, Baby,” V says.

James lifts his foot, planting it in V’s groin this time, “Like this, Daddy?”

V lets out a wheeze, pushing his hips up into James’ foot, “If that’s how you wanna play this, Baby, I’m down.”

James grins, “I thought you’d like that, Daddy.”

“I like anything you decide to give me,” V says. James briefly presses harder, listening to V groan, before taking his foot away.

“Take it out,” he says.

V scrambles to undo his belt and unfasten his pants, pulling out his semi-hard dick. James lifts his foot again, grinding the toe just below the head. James can feel the blood rush into it, plumping it up under his shoe. He lets off the pressure a little before bearing down hard again, watching a little droplet of precum squeeze out of the slit.

“Do you like it when I step on you, Daddy?” James asks, voice sickly sweet.

“Yes,” V whines, breathing hard as the spike of his heel dug into his flesh.

“I know you have lube stashed in the cushions, give it to me,” James says. V digs into the couch, pulling out the bottle and handing it over.

James makes a show of popping the cap, pouring it over his fingers and reaching behind himself. V can’t see when the first finger works its way in, but he can tell by the way James’ mouth falls open and how his foot presses harder against his cock.

James works himself open, using his free hand to stroke his cock slowly. He keeps grinding his foot into V’s cock, dragging little noises out of him. When he finally pulls his fingers out and takes his foot away, the head of V’s cock is an angry red.

He leans forward, wrapping his slick hand around V’s cock and giving a few tugs, then settles himself on V’s lap. V kisses James deeply, hands finally able to squeeze James’ supple ass. James positions V’s cock against his hole, sliding down onto it.

“God you feel so good, Baby,” V says, mouthing at James’ pulse. James starts to roll his hips, bouncing up and down on V’s cock.

V’s mouth keeps travelling south, latching onto one of James’ rosy pink nipples. James lets his head fall back, moaning to the ceiling as V’s cock brushes against his sweet spot.

“There? Is that where you want it, Baby?” V asks, jutting his hips up to meet James’ thrusts.

“Yeah,” James says, moving faster as V’s cock hits his prostate on each thrust.

“Yeah, that’s it, harder Baby, move like you mean it,” V rambles, pulling James down by the shoulders. James does as he’s asked, slamming himself down harder. He starts to tense, moving closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

“Choke me, Daddy, make me cum,” James begs, and V is more than happy to oblige. His hand moves to wrap around James’ throat to cut off his air. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for James to cum, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He doesn’t stop moving, however, and fucks himself through the oversensitivity to get V off.

“God you get so tight when I choke you,” V says, not letting off of James’ throat until the boy starts to black out. He lets go, letting James take in a gasping breath. His hands press bruises into James’ hips, fucking up into his tight heat a few more times before he’s cumming inside.

V lets his cock slip out of James’ abused hole, holding the boy close.

“That felt so good, Baby, you did so good for me,” V says, kissing the side of James’ head.

“Anything for you, Daddy,” James says, snuggling into his neck. V lets James rest against him for a few moments, then helps James stand.

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up and put your panties back on? I’d like to spend some time with you before you go to work, and I’d like it if you stayed like this,” V says, rubbing his hand along his stocking.

“Okay Daddy,” James says, happily trotting off into the bedroom. V tucks himself away and picks up his beer.

He should buy James shoes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading that, kinda whiplash from the last two being super soft. this isnt exactly gross but its not soft. oh theres also a spiritual sequel to this i will be posting next, that is the canon timeline. so if you liked this, get ready for that!
> 
> if you want you can find me on tumblr at alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, and you can check out my OC blog, zads-ocs.tumblr.com!
> 
> okay i love you bye <3 <3 <3


End file.
